Regium
This OC is up for adoption, please contact me if you want to adopt this character. I will not give her to just anyone. "Listen, this planet has a rythm most are deaf to. However, I feel it reverberating in my soul." Regium is the current Elite Deacon of the MistWing tribe. She is part of the post-canon / canon timeline and she belongs to NightStrike. Appearance Regium has pale blue-gray scales with paler gray (almost white) underscales. Her wing membranes are the same color. Her crest is white with marbled hints of purple. Her eyes are a light violet with flecks of more saturated color in them. Her horns (which are curved similar to darkstalker's) and talons are black. She is rumored to have an aura of mist around her, likely due to the mist on the mounitants which she calls home and her constant exhaling of small amounts of mist. She walks softly and with grace, but has a more unsure aspect to the way she moves. It's hard to knock her off of her feet without the element of suprise, though. Regium has rounded body features, for example, her jaw, chest, and her general form. She is leanly muscled and is way stronger than she looks; packs a punch that can send the strongest of MudWings reeling. She wears a soft, thick black scarf, which contrasts her alabaster armor. This armor is made out of a purified metal, and is light, flexible, and can protect her from blunt force very efficiently. This armor, which has rounder plates that are smooth, allows her walking and flight to remain silent and unhindered. Her personal insignia is carved into the shoulder plates on each side, along with the rest of the armor being finely detailed and etched by her own talons. She uses a staff as her main weapon, and only kills if her opponent also has murderous intent. She also carries a longsword and two daggers as backup. Personality Regium's key values are patience and resilience. She is extremely hard to anger and tries to be a wise and good influence on the MistWing tribe (when she is seen, as she is very elusive due to her upbringing and status). She tries hard to be empathetic but that is one of her weaker points. She is a hermit and lives in the highest of mountian peaks, makes it a point to serve those who find her to the best of their ability while they're in her presence. She lives in/near an ancient shrine to the moons. She has a major inferiority complex, and sees herself as not worth much. She tries to find answers to this through meditation under the moons. She can have outbursts of emotion when alone, which contrasts her stoic behavior when among her fellow MistWings. She is generally very calm and only suffers from emotional outbursts / panic attacks when she is alone. Her hobbies include playing card games, riddles, reading and studying just about anything, and decipering meanings of language in writings both new and old. She is harsh on those who disregard the tribe and/or break laws, and can be truly terrifying when upset. She doesn't take her job lightly, and when she is summoned back to the public for her duty, she is a dragon of poise and righteous intention. She tries to be perfect and it takes a huge toll on her mental health, but she manages. Unlike most MistWings, her family relationship is rocky, so she has her own signum. She makes carvings of this signum on her stuff, and there are many things made with this signum in mind that she decorates her dwelling with, mainly banners, made by herself and close friends. She is her own self, and has split off from the Everal clan, even though she still bears their sirname. History Regium grew up a member of the Everal clan, which was a family of high status, ledgend, and nobility centuries ago, but has since slowly broke down into a shaky, small family that was almost average in every way. She pushed herself into starting the climb to become something more than average. Her family disapproved; insisting that it took too much time out of their day and it interfered with their relationship with Regium. They also told her that their time for greatness had passed. Her friends in school and the small town they lived in encoraged her while her parents kept trying to drag her down; to drag herback to their level. She suspected they were jealous of her willingness to put her soul into something entirely and get deserved payoff from it. She realized that this behavior from them was very clingy and borderline abusive, so she cut off the already small conversation she had with them. Regium had never really talked much anyways; she was always engrossed in her studies. After that, her parents acted so much colder towards her. They told her again and again that MistWing culture was about family, and that she was being selfish by doing the thing she loved: learning by herself. She was hurt by this and felt trapped. She loved her tribe and their culture, but these dragons did not feel like family. She failed to see two things until much later in her life: the fact that her parents were scared of her leaving them, and the fact that she, as their child, was the only thing holding their relationship with each other together. They were devastated when she achieved her first goal, which left them in the dust. Her goal was to become an ambassador. She achieved that goal before she finished school, but she was allowed to study abroad with the tribe she was going to live with: the TempestWings. She was on the path to being a source of military strategy, so their government was interested in her for that, rather than her medical ability, which most of her tribe was famed for. She was thrilled to be helping her tribe while also learning so much about another and how they lived. She spent the rest of her years leading up to adulthood there, and in total, spent around a decade with the storm dragons. She earned the title of strategist while she was there (through hard work and lots of manners), and played a minor role in managing their tribe as one. A few of the TempestWings were a bit sour about a forigner being in their government, but they obliged due to the head strategist assuring she would be good for them, and the fact that MistWings were their close allies. She eventually left on good terms with the tribe, and gained a few very smart allies from her time there. She still writes to them in military Runic every so often; since they gave her a messenger falcon and a good understanding of that secret language. When she got back, she immediately wished she had stayed with the TempestWings. Her parents dispised her for leaving, she saw that they were apart, and that the Everal family had basically crumbled to pieces. She felt like a faliure for being young and stupid and not realizing what had rested on her until she left. She let her family down. She was distraught, but the TempestWings taught her to nevef show emotion to the enemy. And right now, her family was the enemy. She threw herself into her studies more violently than she had before. She worked day and night, suffering from insomnia and anxiety about her turmoil. She expanded her combat knowlege that the TempestWings had taught her. She needed to learn everything to cover up her feelings of faluire and incompetence. Her mental state had crumbled with the clan. She never stopped, the feeling of letting everyone down slammed her into the cold hard rock. She was a faliure for not being able to help everyone; to do everything. She eventually applied for the position of elite deacon; Regium wanted a job where she could almost dissapear. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts, emotions, and trauma. She was ready to do this for her tribe, even though her motives were selfish and she was a faliure. She just wanted to help, and she was born with a strong soul and a will that would never quit. She dispises herself for being so selfish, even today, but it did help her help more dragons, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. She met a nomatic clan in the mountians where she wanted to live; they taught her how to find peace and how to let go of some of her emotional turmoil. They helped her find some release from the cold vice of the past. They also taught her the art of meditation and rythym of the natural world. This new knowlege helped her to cope; it helped her deal with things. She eventually had to wave the nomads off on their journey, but for once in a along time she felt a sense of accomplishment. She currently lives to serve those skilled enough to find her, and she remains a kind and patient, and sometimes even caring soul to those who are willing to speak the truth and remain uncorrupt. She is still learning how to let the past go, but she is getting there. After that, she knows she needs to work on her inferiority complex. Gallery Regiummistbase.png|base by bermuda Category:MistWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:LGBT+